1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte composition, a gel polymer electrolyte, and a lithium battery including the gel polymer electrolyte, and more particularly, to an electrolyte composition that improves ionic conductivity and lifetime characteristics, a gel polymer electrolyte including the electrolyte composition, and a lithium battery including the gel polymer electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible electronic devices such as electronic paper are drawing a great deal of attention as next-generation products. Flexible electronic devices often use a secondary battery as an energy source. Secondary batteries for use in flexible electronic devices need to be flexible and free of an electrolyte leakage problem. Therefore, polymer electrolytes may be suitable for use in flexible electronic devices.
Existing polymer electrolytes may be prepared by photocuring or thermal curing methods in which an electrolyte solution containing a mixture of monomers and an initiator is irradiated by ultraviolet (UV) light or electron beams, or is heated. As compared with photocuring methods that require expensive systems and involve complicated processes, thermal curing can be performed using relatively low-cost systems and by less complicated processes.
However, there still is a demand for an electrolyte composition and polymer electrolyte that have an affinity with existing electrolytes, have improved ionic conductivities and lifetime characteristics, and are be easy to prepare.